User talk:HopelessNightOwl
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mirrored Closets page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sloshedtrain (talk) 12:26, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey brotha...I don't understand the ban for the day. I was just making structural edits, nothing more. CTstoriesCTstories...RAD! (talk) 17:15, April 8, 2014 (UTC)CTstories Structural edits can still be unnecessary tampering. One of your structural edits ended up screwing up the entire page and making it a massive wall of text. I know you didn't mean to but that just proves my point that you shouldn't make unnecessary edits to pages that don't actually improve it in any noticable way, especially if you do it on a bunch of pages at once making it easier to not notice what you are actually doing. The very definition of point-gaming is making a bunch of edits that aren't necesarrily harmful but aren't really beneficial either "nothing more". Whoever added that new achievement track clearly wasn't thinking at all when they did it as it was basically inviting people to blur the lines between legitamate editing and point-gaming. If I hadn't gotten rid of that track, you wouldn't be the only one to make these structural edits on all these pages, which could have easily led to a lot of pages being messed up by constant edits and reversions by well-meaning users. And by the way, you know you can still use your message wall even while under ban? There wasn't a cohesive plot to this story that qualifies it as a standalone story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:46, August 2, 2017 (UTC) Pasta is no Good Without Sauce I've noticed that you recently posted a pasta that you categorised as a Reddit Pasta, yet you neglected to mention its source, which is the original writer. I kindly ask you to correct this. The Star is falling Greet the First Dawn! 08:27, August 7, 2017 (UTC) Writer's Showcase I fixed it up for you, Here's the link. The issue was that you were adding < and > on each line which was breaking the template. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:36, December 13, 2017 (UTC) RE: PotM Good catch, I messed it up. The voting is for the pasta that will be featured next month and the nominations are for the month after that. Thanks for letting me know! MrDupin (talk) 14:44, December 22, 2017 (UTC) Excuse me, would you happen to know the format to the by user template? Cleric gave me one that didn't work. Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 03:23, December 25, 2017 (UTC) RE: A user Thanks for bringing it to my attention, much appreciated! MrDupin (talk) 02:30, December 26, 2017 (UTC) A Heads Up! If you want to mark a pasta for review, you need to do so by adding a template. Simply adding a category doesn't cut it, as it doesn't describe why should the pasta be reviewed, and it isn't obvious enough. The Star is falling '-' Greet the First Dawn! 09:03, December 27, 2017 (UTC) Hello Hi, I've seen you around the wiki lately and saw that you're quite knowledgeable in many aspects. I also saw that you made a story not too long ago as a micropasta. It turned out to be one of my favourite micro pastas infact. Anyway, I had a small favor to ask. Very soon I'm going to upload a new story I've been working on to the writers workshop. It's a journal pasta, and that's something I'm not too experienced in. I was wondering if maybe when it's done you could check it out? It shouldn't be too long. Excuse any grammar mistakes in this message, types on a tablet Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 05:39, December 30, 2017 (UTC) The micropasta is letter to the editor Icydice RE:Vandalism Thank you for bringing this up to me. The situation has been handled accordingly. --[[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] [[User:Sloshedtrain#Videos|'█']] 10:51, January 1, 2018 (UTC) Gratitude It has come to my attention that recently, you've been rather active on wiki by categorising pages and marking them for review or deletion. I wish to thank you for this, as it has made my new job easier for the moment. Keep up the good work, lad. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 01:08, January 2, 2018 (UTC) RE:Template question As a matter of fact, there is. It is called by-reddituser and is made by entering and then simply writing in the name. I suggest to view some Reddit Pastas to get a better picture. If there is anything else, or if you have more questions, hesitate not to ask me. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 11:12, January 6, 2018 (UTC)